This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1985 at the nursery of Antonio and Renato Di Giorgio at San Remo, Italy by crossing two varieties selected from the Di Giorgio collection of carnations maintained at their nursery for breeding purposes. We selected this particular seedling for propagation because of its very large blooms having an attractive overall light yellow coloration tinged with light pink striations of its petals and being carried on long, strong, upright stems of a tall plant appearing to have excellent characteristics for commercial propagation for cut flower production. This selected seedling was propagated under our direction by means of cuttings at the Di Giorgio nursery in San Remo with such satisfactory results that we decided to continue propagation of the new plant at San Remo through several successive generations by cuttings whereby we were satisfied that the novel characteristics of the new plant would be retained from generation to generation and that its homogeneity could be assured for large-scale propagation for the production of cut flowers.
Our new carnation is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as by in vitro propagation procedures at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.